1. Field of the Invention
The present invention lies in the field of devices for injection molding of plastic according to the preamble of the independent patent claim.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Injection molding devices for injection molding with one or more rotating center parts are known from the prior art. These are used for the efficient fabrication of multicomponent plastic parts. Between two mold halves that can travel in a first direction toward each other along tie bars, at least one rotatable center part is arranged, which is fastened to a mounting device and can turn about an axis of rotation. The rotatable center part has at least two parallel side surfaces, along which it interacts with the two mold halves to form cavities. In certain configurations, the rotatable center part can cooperate at least on one side with another rotatable center part. Coordination means ensure that the rotatable center part remains positioned in the middle between the two mold halves during the opening and closing process, thus avoiding collisions.
EP1035959 and EP1155802 of the same applicant were published in 1999 and both of them concern a mounting device for a rotatable center part (mold, mold half, mold carrier). The mounting device has a lower and an upper cross member, which are led along the tie bars of an injection molding machine. Each cross member of the mounting device has a rotatable mounting means, which serves for the detachable clamping of the mold, mold half, or mold carrier between them. The transfer of media preferably occurs coaxially across interfaces.
EP1725386 of the same applicant was published in 2005 and concerns a method and an injection molding device with more than one rotatable center part. Thus, the possibility exists of making parts in two external parting planes and mounting these in a further processing step in another parting plane. The figures show different configurations of mounting devices for the rotatable center parts.
Further documents are known from the prior art concerning methods or devices to carry out the methods and having at least one rotatable center part.
Some examples are listed by means of the publication numbers of a member of the family: U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,043 (Lego Systems SA, 1963), U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,300 (Aarburg Maschinenfabrik, 1964), U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,364 (Husky Injection Molding, 1981), U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,741 (The Nepworth Iron Company Ltd.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,023 (Klöckner Ferromatik Desma GmbH, 1987), JP2143819 (Stanley Electric Co. Ltd.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,305 (Ferromatik Milacron Maschinenbau GmbH), U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,189 (Krauss Maffei Kunststofftechnik GmbH), U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,251 (MGS Enterprises Inc.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,516 (Krauss Maffei Kunststofftechnik GmbH).